


A Shift in Self-Definition

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 295: Disparate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Shift in Self-Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 295: Disparate.

The Doctor’s always been considered abnormal. As a Time Lord, surrounded by his own kind, he’d been an outcast. As a Time Lord _without_ other Time Lords, though, he’d been even more painfully unique. Even when he’d changed himself fully into a human to hide on Earth for a time, he’d still been considered noticeably odd.

Now he’s something in-between – not quite Time Lord or human or anything else any universe has ever seen, for that matter – and as usual everyone can tell he’s different (strange) the moment they meet him.

For the first time, though, ‘different’ doesn’t mean ‘alone’.


End file.
